1. Field
The present application relates to the fields of pharmaceutical chemistry, biochemistry, and medicine. In particular, it relates to methods of making L-ornithine phenyl acetate salts.
2. Description
Hyperammonemia is a hallmark of liver disease and is characterized by an excess of ammonia in the bloodstream. Hepatic encephalopathy is a primary clinical consequence of progressive hyperammonemia and is a complex neuropsychiatric syndrome, which may complicate acute or chronic hepatic failure. It is characterized by changes in mental state including a wide range of neuropsychiatric symptoms ranging from minor signs of altered brain function to overt psychiatric and/or neurological symptoms, or even deep coma. The accumulation of unmetabolized ammonia has been considered as the main factor involved in the pathogenesis of hepatic encephalopathy, but additional mechanisms may be associated.
L-Ornithine monohydrochloride and other L-ornithine salts are available for their use in the treatment of hyperammonemia and hepatic encephalopathy. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2008/0119554, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes compositions of L-ornithine and phenyl acetate for the treatment of hepatic encephalopathy. L-ornithine has been prepared by enzymatic conversion methods. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,761 and 5,591,613, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, describe enzymatic conversion of arginine to form L-ornithine salts. Sodium phenyl acetate is commercially available, and also available as an injectable solution for the treatment of acute hyperammonemia. The injectable solution is marketed as AMMONUL.
Although salt forms may exhibit improved degradation properties, certain salts, particularly sodium or chloride salts, may be undesirable when treating patients having diseases associated with the liver disease, such as hepatic encephalopathy. For example, a high sodium intake may be dangerous for cirrhotic patients prone to ascites, fluid overload and electrolyte imbalances. Similarly, certain salts are difficult to administer intravenously because of an increased osmotic pressure, i.e., the solution is hypertonic. High concentrations of excess salt may require diluting large volumes of solution for intravenous administration which, in turn, leads to excessive fluid overload. Accordingly, there exists a need for the preparation of L-ornithine and phenyl acetate salts which are favorable for the treatment of hepatic encephalopathy or other conditions where fluid overload and electrolyte imbalance are prevalent.